Shopaholic
by DiedInYourEyes
Summary: I laugh at the pure bliss I am feeling right now, and I laugh because I can't quite believe I have this amazing man in my life and that he is mine. Mine.  AH. ExB. Rated M for reason.
1. Shopaholic and CoWorker

**Today, my hot co-worker had to use my computer, so he called me while I was at lunch for my login password. It was his name. FML.**

**

* * *

**

Somethings beeping. What is that?

What the hell is that?

Shut the hell up!

I lay there wondering for five minutes, half asleep until I bolt upright, startled.

Oh my god! Am I going to die? Is it a bomb? It's a bomb isn't it! Someone broke into my apartment last night, planted it in my dresser then ran off!

...I bet it was that strawberry blonde bitch from Harrods who tried to get those beautiful photo frames but I got them before her! I can't be thinking of shopping at a time like this! I'm going to die!

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD!

I have so many things I want to do before I die! I haven't even had an proper orgasm! I haven't ever climbed a mountin. I haven't had children or got married!

I'm to young to die.

By this time, I'm in such a state. Tears are making my eyes hot, and I'm panting.

This is it. I have to say my last words.

_Gucci, I love you, thank you for your amazing sale last year, Dolce and Gabanna, your perfume is the best thing I've smelt, and also those shoes I got last year are amazing, I love you, Channel I love you, Tiffa- _Why am I saying all this to clothes and perfume! Family first! I've had this conversation before. Family before Fashion.

_Mum, I love you. Dad, I lo-_

Wait that's not...

Oh... alarm clock. I'm so stupid. Of course I wasn't going to die. Infact, I didn't even think I was going to die. I was just.. messing about.

Great, work! Theres this sale on at a shop I really wanted to go to today, but instead I'm stuck in an office. Work always gets in the way of shopping! Stupid work and all there stupid rules and stupid times and stupid...stupid.. err stu-

_The sooner you get there, the sooner you'll see Edward._

That thought had me showered, and dressed in my new pencil skirt from Ralph Lauren, my crisp white shirt also from there and my black cardigan from Jigsaw. Its really cute! It has big silver buttons and the threading is in this silver colour which really brings out- Shit! Is that the time?

I start to blow dry my hair.

I run my left hand through my brown-red, wavy hair, holding the hair dryer in my right hand. Thinking of the only thing that seems to occupy my mind... except for clothes, bags and shoes...

_Edward Cullen. mmmm._

Will he be wearing his absolutley to die for black and silver tie today from Calvin Klein? No, he wore that thursday.

Wow, I really need help!

I switch off the hairdryer and start to apply a little make - up.

_Edward Cullen. mmmm._

Will his eyes be sparkling that colour green that's etched into my brain for enternity today? Of course they will be doofus. His eyes won't change colour!

Edward Cullen, how do I begin to describe Edward Cullen...

Edward Cullen is flawless- No Bella! No joking when talking about Edward!

Edward is the bronze haired god, who is also known as my co-worker. We work at Stanley Communications together (we are a big PR company). It's dead boring, but having to work in the same office as Edward Cullen 7 hours of the day, makes things that much brighter.

I have no idea what I'm doing at my job. Not meaning that I don't want to be there, (I don't but not in that sense) I don't know what I'm doing 98% of the time.

To put it simply - I don't know how to do my job.

I look at letters that Mike pops on my desk and there are words which are so long, and so confusing, it gives me a headache! So I take out a pen and pretend to read them and write little notes at the side saying 'this bit's important' and 'this bit's not important'

By the end, the whole thing is underlined and I have another 6 hours and 50 minutes at work, so I stare at Edward... and do a bit of online shopping.

I have no idea how I got this job, I really don't. I sit in meetings scribbling hearts and stars in the margins of my paper, thinking about the amazing new top at Gucci or Edward Cullen, while Mike Newton rattles on about numbers and other companys, I sit there hoping he won't pick on me to answer a question or ask me what he just said and I have to make something up... again.

Of course no one knows I have no idea what I'm doing, expect my best friend, and room mate Jacob.

Jacob is very clever, he's a top London lawyer. He got all A's in school where as I got all D's - Shopping is just so much more important then school. You can learn a lot from shopping.

Maths - The prices, and sports - all the walking, and... and.. well, I don't know what else but you can learn a lot!

So sometimes, when Jake isn't really busy with cases he tries to help me with my job when I bring stuff home, but 20 minutes into explaining something we end up going out and buying a whole new outfit for ourselves instead. I just _love_ shopping. I also love having a gay best friend to shop with.

I've had this.. crush shall I say, on Edward for about 4 months now. He was new 6 months ago and he got assigned as my co-worker, he replaced my old co-worker Rosalie Hale, and we hit it off straight away. He's intelligent, funny, musical, perfect basically, too bloody perfect for me. He has the best fashion sense too! He wears suits at work, and he totally pulls them off and once a load of co-workers, Edward and I went out, and he was in these gorgeous black jeans and these black boots with all the laces undone and this blue top from Amarni... I should stop talking about clothes, but he looked really cute.

Anyway, we never got past the friends stage. So I'm just stuck being Bella the friend from work.

I can't even put into words, how frustrated I am.

After finishing applying my make-up and eating a peice of toast, I grab my keys, say goodbye to Jacob, who tells me I look really hot and then I head to work.

I can hear my new shoes clicking on the path as I walk the streets of London, and it makes me smile.

_Yes, everyone look at my shoes!_ _There so pretty! Look how pretty they are! _I do a little leap as I walk past a big window and see them sparkle. Ahh so pretty! These shoes where_ soooo _worth £300.

I walk past two girls and hear their whispering, and see their pointing at the shoes.

_Yes ladies, these are the one of a kind, Silver, Miu Miu shoes. That's me. The girl with the rare, amazing shoes. I'll take pictures with you. I'll sign what you want!_

Now, the good thing about where my work building is placed, is that it's right next to loads of shops.

Bad thing is, I can't walk past them without going in one, and I only have 5 minutes to get to work. If I keep walking I can get there on time.

But If I keep walking I won't have that pretty braclet in the window!

I can't be late again! I have will power! I can walk past... can't I?

Okay, deep calming breaths Bella. You can surely walk past some shops and straight into Stanley Communications.

Okay here we go.. just walk past.

I stick my chin in the air and tuck my Channel handbag more under my arm. My eyes are fixed straight forward.

I see the building! Not long now!

Wow I'm doing so well! I'm so excited, I jump a little.

Oh shit.

My eyes dart around off their own accord and I spot the most beautiful Ski outfit. Oh. My. God. It's.. It's beautiful. It's stunning! I must have it!

Sure, I can't Ski.. but doesn't everyone need a Ski outfit?

What if I have to be flown out to some snowy country for work, and the people there invite me ski-ing, and I can't go because I don't have an outfit, and they will all go without me, and I will be stuck inside. Then when they come back they will be like

'Oh Isabella! It was wonderful. Such a shame you didn't buy that beautiful Ski-ing outfit on the way to work! It was such a bargin aswell! Only £100!'

And then my life would be over because I didn't go.

Okay.

I'm having it.

As I get out the shop, my hands full of bags, I check my watch.

Shit.

10 minutes late.

Fuck.

I knew I shouldn't of got them towles! ...and them socks ...and them candles! But I _need _them! Who doesn't need towles? Who doesn't need socks? Who doesn't need candles? Exactly!

I speed up my walking and am outside Stanley Communications in a matter of minutes.

I clock in and slide through the revoling doors.

Damn it! A Bag is stuck.

Shit!

I yank and finally it comes free and I stumble a bit into the lobby.

No one has spotted me yet, suprisingly.

Now, I have to find a way of getting up there without anyone seeing me..

Theres a couple of men carrying a big box through the reception area and I sneak behind the box. God, I'm a genius!

Jesscia said I will have to do extra hours if I'm late again this week and It's only Wednesday! She is so mean! She has it in for me. I have told her aswell. I said to her 'I'm sorry that I have better fashion sense then you, but you can't hold that agaisnt me' then she told me I have to stay an hour behind work. She's a bitch.

Anyways, extra hours at the office without Edward? Extra hours when I could be shopping?

No thanks.

I tip toe over the hard floor hiding behind the box when I hear a tut.

Maybe I'm not such a genius.

'Well Miss Swan.' It's Eric. DAMNIT! He's Jessicas assistant. 'Late. Again? Do you remember what Jessica said if you were late again?' He questions. I spin round to face him.

His hair is gelled like a 15 year old boys, his green suit is pristine, but it still doesn't do any favours for him. Where did he get that thing? It's disgusting. He should get a personal shopper!

'Yes Mr Yorkie, I'm terribley sorry but I..' I start.

'Have you been shopping?' wow. He looks livid.

Okay.. Come on Bella, think of an excuse!

'Yes I have Sir! I picked everyone up presents! You know.. good deed an' all. I thought... everyone needed a present, because presents are a.. a good way to cheer people up! And A... and happy people is a better working environment!' I. Am. A. Genius.

He raises an eyebrow, quizically.

I start opening a bag. It's the candles. I hand them over to him and smile.

'They are Jasmine scented. I hope your wife likes them. Or you could put them on your desk and some in Jessicas office.' I smile as he takes them from me.

He looks godsmacked.

Ha! I showed him! Big old meany pants! He can just -

'What about those bags?' He questions. DAMN! No! I can't give away my ski outfit.

I open another bag and it's the towles. I get two out and hand one to Angela and another to Lauren. They smile and give me a 'thanks'

His eyes move down to the last bag. Nooooo!

'This bag.. this present is for..' I try and think of an excuse when I see a familular, beautiful face walking into the reception area. His head, buried in some papers.

'It's for Edward!' At the mention of his name his head shoots up.

_Hello beautiful!_

'Here you are Edward. I hope you like it.' I approach him and hand him the bag.

He eyes me skeptically then theres that glint in his eye. He gets that everytime he knows I'm up to something.

'Oh thanks Bella. What is it?' He asks. I silently beg him not to get it out, but it's too late.

The purple and pink ski suit is out for everyone to see, including Eric.

'Isabella, What on earth have you got Edward a purple ski outfit for?' Eric asks.

Before I can answer Edwards beautiful, but at the moment strange voice can be heard.

'Oh my god. Thank you so much Bella! It's beautiful! Just what I wanted!' He is smirking, then claps and pulls me in for a hug. At least he played along, but he didn't have to put on a gay voice.

He smells delicouis.

I could just lick him.

No Bella. No.

'Very well... Thank you Bella.. I guess.' And Eric walks off. Phew!

No extra hours.

But no candles. I feel quite sad about that. They were so much prettier then my other ones at home... or the other ones Jake brought home last week.. or the ones my mum brought me.

Me and Edward start walking to the lift. As we approach them, Eric is standing there waiting aswell.

Can't that man just piss off? He has it in for me!

'Bella. I can't believe you got me the ski suit!' Edwards saying, 'And in purple! It's so beautiful! I was telling my friends all about it down at gays are us! They won't believe it. They all said 'You won't get one' but I got one!' Edward rants in his gay voice. He looks over at me and smirks and I can't help the little giggle that escapes past my lips.

I elbow him in the side to shut him up and he finally does after annoucing his boyfriend Tod will be so jealous.

Finally the lift comes and we all step in.

Eric presses floor 7 and Edward presses floor 10 for us. It's silent in the lift, the really awkward silence and I can see Eric eyeing Edward up suspicouisly. Probably wondering when Edward turned really gay all of a sudden. Have to give it to Edward, he is a pretty good actor.

Finally Eric leaves when it reaches his floor and I'm left in the lift with Edward. His after shave has filled up the whole lift and it smells divine.

'Late. Again, _Isabella_. tut tut!' Edward mocks, and theres the crockered grin I love so much. he chuckles, and his voice returns to normal, 'I can't believe you went shopping! Thanks for the suit by the way.. but purples really not my colour' He says handing it back to me.

'I can't believe Eric now has my candles.' I say and my bottom lip sticks out.

'Boo-hoo! I'm sure you will get some more,' He mocks me, 'I can't believe you have gone shopping again before work! You're addicted!'

What? He thinks I'm addicted to shopping... ha!. . . I am _sooo _not!

'I'm not addicted! I just like shopping!' I retort. Edward is smirking, he really thinks I'm addicted! Well.. I'm not. Come on Bells! Think of a really good come back!

'By the way, you play gay to well!' I smile at him and leave the lift. That was kind of lame. Whatever.

I can hear his chuckling as I walk to my desk and he walks in the other direction.

Work is boring but, it would be even more boring if Edward wasn't working with me. Our office is set into partitions. Two to each. We get assigned with a co-worker, mine being Edward, and we get one partition.

It's good, because we have a laugh most the day, but also bad. One time he caught me looking at him, and I had to make up a big story about how I thought he should use a different hair shampoo because his hair looked dry. It didn't. It looked excatly like it does everyday. A beautiful mess. He just flashed me his smirk and carried on with his work.

And other times, he has caught me online shopping, so I lied I had a long lost sister and she was coming to see my family so I had to get her a present.

I thought he could figure out I was lying, but he just smiled and turned back to his computer.

It's also good, because he helps me with things I don't understand. I'm sure he knows I don't know what I'm doing. I have thought on many occasions to tell him I don't understand, but I always chicken out. I made a list of the pros and cons of telling him:

Pros:

He will possibably help me and stay extra hours to help me.

He may arrange for us to meet up so he can explain stuff too me.

Cons:

He is so smart, he may think I'm stupid.

I won't be able to concintrate because he's so beautiful!

So I decided not to say anything.

I put the bag with the ski suit under my desk and my handbag on top.

Right.. So...

What to do?

Clapping my hands once, I look around my desk. It's pretty messy. Maybe I should tidy it?

I grab a load of papers in my hands... what do I do with these?

I open a draw of my desk and stuff them in there. There are so many papers in there already that they won't fit. Damn it! Fit you god damn papers! I start jamming them into the draw. They will fit! I will make them! Come on before I-

Yes! They are in! A few are ripped mind you, but they are still in there.

Oh, now the draw won't close. Great. I use my hands first but realise that isn't enough and go for the foot.

I place my foot on the draw, admiring my shoes for a second, and then start to kick it in.

I'm lucky these partitions are not made of glass so everyone could see what I'm doing, otherwise people would think I was a right werido. Which I'm not.

While I'm still trying to kick the draw in theres the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind me. I stop, startled and turn around.

_Please don't be Jessica. Please don't be Mike. Please don't be Eric. _I chant.

'What are you doing?' It's Edward. He looks amused. His eyes trail down to the draw and he can see the papers over flowing. 'What?..' He asks confused pointing to the draw.

'I'm just... having a, a, clean up! Yes, a clean up. My desk was.. it was very messy and then..' I trail off. He isn't buying it. But I really was cleaning my desk!

Edward goes to speak but before he can Mike appears round our partition. I hurry infront of the draw so he can't see it.

'Meeting, 15 minutes.' He says in a matter of fact tone, then he is gone.

I hate meetings!

'So.. Err. Can you help me?' I ask. Laughing, Edward comes over to the draw, then with one push of his right hand the draw clicks into place.

'You should really sort that out.' He whispers. Oh god. He is so close. I could just-

then he moves and sits at his desk chuckling.

Fucking teasing beautiful bastard. He's being doing that for the last 3 weeks. Just when I think somethings going to happen, just when I think he's going to ask me to go on a date, he just stops and carrys on with his work chuckling to himself.

Bastard.

I huff and sit in my chair and log on to my computer to look busy.

Okay, now I know it is childish, but my password for my computer at work is Edward.

I know, I know! Totally something a 13 year old would do, but I had to change it to that! Well... I didn't have to, it's just well.. Mike told everyone to change there passwords on the computers because we had a new system or something and just 5 minutes before that I was admiring Edward. So, I used his name.

It's lame. Whatever.

After typing it in, my desktop springs to life.

Now just to waste 10 minutes. Hmm.. I drum my fingers on the desk, debating what to do.

I could do some shopping.

But Edward will see, and my 'long lost sister' has already been down once.. to be lying, two times this week.

I could.. err... Okay I will just sit here.

My eyes drift over to Edward and he is sitting there looking at me with an amused exspresion.

'What?' I ask feeling self concouis.

'Aren't you going to do something?' He asks. God! So nosey!

'Yes Mr Cullen,' I mock, 'I'm just debating what to do first.'

'Debating what to do first,' he echos. 'Okay, well Mike put some papers on your desk to send off. But I'm guessing they are in that draw, and the letters will be very hard to find.' He smirks at me while pointing to the draw.

'It's in an organised mess!' I tell him getting flustered.

I just want to tell him, fine! You know how to do your job, I don't. Stop being mean!

But decide against it.

'Time for the meeting.' I tell him and stand up grabbing my notepad and a pen. It really is a pretty pen. It's silver (which matches my shoes and cardigan, which is great!) and it has a light on it, everytime I press down a white light shines! It's so pretty!

Me and Edward walk down to the meeting office together and he is rattling on about some deal we have got going on and I'm walking, nodding along, hmm-ing and saying 'Oh right' at all the right places, all the while I have no idea what he is going on about.

Finally we walk into the office and take our seats. I'm wedged inbetween two old fat men who I have never seen before, and Edward's oppisite me.

I look over to the man on my right.

Black tie, black suit and a white shirt. Well, that's boring! My head moves to the left and I take in the other man.

Navy suit and a Yellow tie? What? What is he doing! Someone should really tell him he has got it all wrong. He is a walking fashion disaster.

I break my gaze from the hideous suit and up to the mans face and he gives me a smile. I flash him my best 'we're all professionals here' smile and turn to look at Mike as he begins talking.

Mike's wearing a black suit, blue shirt and black tie. He actually looks okay. The shoes though.. oh god. Where did he buy them? He needs a personal shopper, pronto! I'll get onto that.

I look around at everyone else and they are all jotting down notes. I should probably do that too.

'... marketing assisents... new direction... million pounds.' Mikes voice is drowning on as I make a heading on the top of my page.

Mike Newton. Meeting on the 20th October .

Get Mike a personal shopper - shoes, dreadful.

I put stars all around it, just so I know that it is urgent. Maybe I can buy him one for christmas? The light on my pen is making me smile as I write. This pen was so worth £5.

The man beside me gives a little snort and I look up to see him looking at my notes. I shot him a look and hide the paper with my arm. Nosey!

'.. our clients... offers of about...'

I haven't looked at Edwards outfit today.

Grey suit, nice. Black shirt, even nicer, grey and black tie, perfect. And all from Prada I see. He looks gorgeous. My eyes travel down his front, down to his black shiny shoes. Burberry. Nice.

My eyes roam back up to his face and he is looking right at me.

Oh good one Bella, he caught you. Tha'ts the 4th time this week!

He smirks at me and I turn back to Mike, my blush evident on my face.

'... exciting new range.. unit of trusts investing... tracking facility...'

Okay too boring.

My eyes flick to the the clock and we have already been in here for twenty minutes. Hurry up Mike!

Everyone starts to write again as I place my pen to my paper and copy what Mike is saying,

Mike Newton. Meeting on the 20th October .

Get Mike a personal shopper - shoes, dreadful.

Fixed-rate costs (learn what that means)

Discounted Premiums (learn what that means)

The man to my right has now started to speak. Wow he really knows what he is talking about. Maybe he could help me. My eyes flick to his paper and theres just scribbles on it. I can't even read his hand writing! Damn him! How am I meant to copy him now! I mean-

Did I just hear my name?

'Bella? What do you think we could do?' Mike is asking me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Why does this always happen to me.

'Well.. I.. I think that..' Oh god. What do I think about what? What could we do? Come on Bella just tell him you wern't listening and you are ever so sorry.

'I think we should make pink customer pens.' The words tumble from my mouth before I can stop them. Did I just say something about pink pens? In a PR meeting? Serouisly Bella? DOUCHE!

From around the room there's muffled giggles then the whole room is silent, and their eyebrows raised and eyes looking at me expectantly once they realise I'm being serouis, everyone expect Edward. His smirk is placed firmly on face as if to say 'try get out of this one Bella'

I'll show him.

'Pink customer pens. You see Mr Newton, we only make blue ones, and I think this... this is very... sexist. Yes! Sexist! The colours we use to represent company is a big thing Mr Newton and we need to broaden our horizons-' Mike cuts me off.

'And pink pens are the way to do this?' He looks angry at me. I open my mouth to speak but Edward gets there first.

'I think it's a very good idea. It will indeed get Stanely Communications name in more places and will get more people invovled with us.'

'Yeah, I agree.' 'So Do I!' And then the whole room is agreeing with me and nodding.

Really?

Are they _serouisly_ agreeing?

wow.

Maybe I am good at my job!

2 hours later we get dismissed, we where in there for 2 and a half hours! and all the while I had no idea what I was doing or what I was saying!

At one point I was rattling on about pens! I picked up my pen, stood up and placed it high in the air. 'Look at this!' I said. 'Look at this pen, and how amazing it is. Too you it may look like just a simple pen, but look!' I press the end and the light shines. 'This is what we need here at Stanley Communications! Exciting new things! Exciting new ideas! We need fresh ideas from fresh people who know what they are talking about!' Which is clearly not me but, everyone seemed to not noticed.

After my speech I sat down, and then the rest of the hour was spent talking about designs.

Maybe I am good at my job after all.

'Pink Pens?' It's Edward. He is laughing as we walk back to our partition.

'Yes. Pink pens. Pink glittery light up pens! It's a good idea! Anyway Cullen, I'm going for lunch. You coming?' I ask as I pick up my bag and log off my computer.

'I'll catch up with you, I have some things to sort out here first. Starbucks yes?' I nod and walk to meet Jasper.

Jasper is Edwards sisters boyfriend. He met me the first time Edward and I went to lunch together, he joined us and we became friends.

I walk down to the reception area, and there standing by the plant is a mess of blond curly hair - Jasper.

His bright blue eyes dart to me and he smiles.

'No Edward?' He asks when I approach.

'He has to finish some stuff off, then he will be coming.' I answer him. He nods then we walk down to Starbucks.

It's about a 5 minute walk and when we get there we order our drinks and pick a sofa area upstairs.

I sit on the sofa while Jasper sits in the chair opposite me.

We talk about everyday, normal stuff. Work, Alice, Jake, and whatever else comes onto the agenda. I told him about my pink pens mess which earns a roar of laughter from Jasper. And then it's quiet.

'Me and a few friends are going out tomorrow night, do you fancy coming? You haven't got work Friday have you?' He asks me.

'No I haven't, I booked the day off.' I smile at him. 'That will be great, who's going?' I ask.

He starts naming a load of people I've vagually heard about but never met, Alice, Emmett and his girlfriend, Angela, Ben, Tanya, Kate, Garret, Victoria and of course, Edward will be there.

'Oh! Alice will be there! It will be great to finally meet her!' I tell him.

'Yeah, you will get on great. You both are shopaholics.' He laughs. I'm about to retaliate and tell him I am not a shopaholic when my phone rings. Edwards name is flashing on the screen and I press green to answer.

'We are upstairs.' I tell him, asumming that's why he is calling.

'I'm not there yet, I'm still at the office. I need a favour, can I have your log on password. Mike sent you some things that where meant for me and now he can't get them on his computer.'

'Sure you can its E-' Oh shit. No. No. No. This can't be happening.

What do I say? Shit.

Think Bella! Think.

'No you can't.' I tell him.

He is silent for a few moments then speaks 'I really need it Bells, Mike is on my case!'

'Well tell him you are going for lunch and will have it to him after and then I will log you on. Okay? Good. Bye' My words are all rushed and then I hang up quickly before he has the chance to say anymore.

Oh my god.

How embarrassing. My cheeks are flaming red.

'All right over there?' Jasper asks. I nod at him and take a sip of Coffee.

Ten minutes later Edward comes up the stairs looking really stressed out.

Shit.

He's going to tell me off, I can feel it.

He walks over and takes the seat next to me placing his coffee on the table inbetween the chair and sofa. He's silent for a few minutes, I almost feel like I should break it, but I'm to scared to.

He takes a deep breath then speaks.

'Would you like to explain why the fuck you just did that to me?' He asks.

'It's just that...' shit. I should of thought of my excuse before he turned up. 'It's just that you looked really stressed out before lunch, and you deserved to go for your lunch break now. Mike can wait for 30 minutes jeez!' Oh bugger. 'You're a workaholic!' I shot out quickly. I pick up my coffee again and look away from Edwards gaze. He can always tell when I'm lying. It's so annoying!  
'Workaholic? Coming from the shopaholic, that's highly hypercritical' Edward mummurs under his breath.

'Anyway!' Jasper says clapping his hands once to change the conversation. Thank you Jazz, I love you! 'Tomorrow night Eddie boy. You up for it?'

'Yeah, sure. I have Friday off anyway.' He answers and sips his coffee.

'While you two where having your lovers tiff,' Jasper laughs, 'Alice text me to say something happened to our table reservations, so just come to our house and Alice will cook.' He downs the rest of his coffee then stands up grabbing his coat. 'I have to get back, have so much too do. See you girls later.' He laughs ruffling Edwards hair before leaving. I relax back into the sofa and slowly sip my coffee. Edward checks his watch then smirks.

'You better get going if you want to do a little shopping before you have to go back.' Oooh, that's a good idea.. wait. He is laughing.

'I'm not obessed by shopping!' I tell him.

'You are. You go into a shop for one thing, you come out with 20.' He is laughing as he leans back. His arm is around the back of sofa near my head. He is so close. I could just lean over and just rip that suit off him and then-

He clears his throat. I snap out my trance and look up to realise I have unconsicouisly leaned into him.

Oops.

I quickly sort myself, straightening myself out and place my coffee on the table.

'I do not need to shop, so if you are ready, shall we go? And I will show you how I don't have to walk in any shops.'

He places his empty cup on the table 'Game On' he says, and then we head out, back to work.

Okay. Shit.

I shouldn't of said he could come back with me. I am finding it really hard not to go in one.

Just now, we walked past this shop, and it had the cutest cushions which would of looked great in mine and Jacobs living room, but of course I couldn't get them, because Edward is staring straight at me. Smirk painted on his face, just waiting for me to crack.

But I won't crack I can do this I'm Bella Swan and I don't need to go in a- Oh my god!

That scarf! It's beautiful! Oh my god. My plams have began to get clammy and I have suddenly got really hot.

That scarf has to be mine.

Without my knowledge we have stopped walking. I am stood still, staring at the amazing scarf.

'Do you want to go in there Bella?' Edward chuckles from my right.

'No Thankyou Edward.' I reply and start to walk again but without me knowing I have walked straight into the shop.

Okay maybe I knew I was walking into the shop. I just have to have this scarf. I don't even care anymore about the stupid bet.

I walk to where it is placed and start feeling it in my fingers.

It's a beautiful mint green colour, with the most beautiful squecene design. I can hear Edward in hysterics from behind me but I don't care.

This scarf is jaw droppingly beautiful. It's nearly as beautiful as Edward. Not quite though.

'Do you want the scarf Bella?' Edward says inbetween stiffles of laughter. I can't speak. I just nod at him and he yanks it down from the rack.

I want to slap him!

'Edward!' I hiss, 'Do you know what that is! Do you know what make it is! If you still want your balls, I would handle it with much more care!' I tell him pointing my finger at him.

His laugh gets even louder as he walks over to the cash desk still not holding the scarf with care - boys! They know nothing!

'Yes, sorry Miss Swan' He just about gets out. I head for my purse to get my credit card out but see Edwards handing over £50.

What?

Did he just buy me that?

Awwwwwww. I love him!

'Edward you don't have to...' I tell him. He replies with a 'I know' and we head out the shop. I am almost to excited to walk. He hands me the bag, and smiles a geniune smile, not that cocky smirk, but a really warm smile and my heart melts. He looks so beautiful and I just-

The handles touch my fingers.

That scarf!

Ahhhh. I'm in love.

It will make me look more sophisticated. And! I could wear it with everything... pretty much!

I almost want to squeal and jump up and down while clapping my hands, but of course I won't. Not while Edward is watching me.

I thank him, then when he turns to walk I jump up and down in my excitment.

'Bell-' He turns around and catches me.

Oh dang it!

'I'll pretend I didn't see that.' He smirks at me.

'Thanks.' I reply.

He stops walking and comes over to me. So close. So beautiful.

He opens the bag and takes the scarf out, making sure to handle it with care. I smile as his eyes flick to my eyes and then ever so carefully he wraps the scarf around my neck. I think I have stopped breathing.

That was so sweet. My grin is big and wide on my face. His smile falls and his face becomes serious.

'Beautiful.' He says. We stay, staring at eachother for what seems like ages. We get brought back to reality by some rude man knocking into us. We straighten ourselves out.

I don't know what just happened here?

What?

He smiles. 'Come on then shopaholic.' and then we carry on walking back to the office.

I am on cloud nine all the way through the rest of the day and thursday. Telling Jake all about what happened with me and Edward. He squeals and jumps and claps. While repeatly telling me 'He likes you'

All through Thursday day, we sneak glances at eachother, smile at eachother and at lunch, we sat with our legs touching. Which doesn't sound much, but it felt amazing.

Thusday night. I arrive back to my flat, singing, and see Jacobs not in. Damn it! I wanted him to help me with my outfit for tonight.

Tonight, I am going round Jasper's and Alice's house. Edward is picking me up at 7.. 2 hours.

I have to hurry!

After having my shower I walk to my wardrobe.

How about my Miu Miu skirt and Ralph Lauren Top.. no. I don't have any shoes to go with that.

How about.. no.

That could look cute with-

I really like this-

Maybe I could-

I stand there for 5 minutes, staring into my wardrobe, and occansionally picking something up, but then throw it to the side, when I hear the door open, and close.

'Jake! Thank god you are here!' I run out to the living room, my towel wrapped tightly around me.

'Bells, what's up? what's happened?' He looks paniced.

'I have nothing to wear for tonight! And Edward is picking me up soon! Help me!' I grab his hand and lead him to my room and we start leafing through my wardrobe. Jacob knows how important it is for me to look good for tonight and luckily he has amazing fashion sense.. Sometimes Jacob is a life saver!

After changing outfits 6 times, I have found _the_ outfit. And I get to wear the scarf, which is a bonus, as it matches my Kate spade bag.

I'm wearing my gucci jeans and my white channel top. I look made up, but not over the top.

I look hot, as Jake put it.

After putting on a pair of shoes from Rare, I apply a little make up, and before I know it there is a knock at the door.

Tonight will be the night Jake will see Edward for the first time. To say he is excited is an understatement. He rushes to the door before me and swings it open.

'Wow' Jake breaths right infront of Edward. Oh my god Jacob! Make it more obvouis I have told you about him won't you! You durr-brain! I hiss to him in my head. He turns to me and his eyes are wide open then he mouths 'Wow' again.

'Suttle Jake, Suttle.' I say through my teeth as I push him out the way. That's a bad point with having a gay best friend. 'Hey Edward, sorry about that.' I give a nervous laugh. I say goodbye to Jake as he winks and close the door.

'Was that Jacob?' Edward asks, laughing.

'Yep. Sorry about him.'

'He seemed excited to see me... have you been telling people about me?' He smirks.

I hate you Jacob Black.

'Err- Well..' I might as well have a big neon sign above me saying 'I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN AND I TELL MY GAY BEST FRIEND AND EVERYONE I MEET ABOUT HIM!'

He laughs and thankfully the conversation is dropped. He knows that i've talk about him. My life is an embarrasment.

Okay. I'm really nervous. I don't know anyone there tonight apart from Edward and Jasper. And I'm turning up with Edward.

Will people think we are together?

I hope so... My eyes flick to Edward.

Edward looks stunning in his Blue jeans and his Lacoste grey shirt, and he is just beautiful and-

'Excited?' Edward asks as we reach his Volvo... nice.

'Yes!' I half lie. I am excited. But more nervous. I have no idea why I am nervous, I mean, so I don't know everyone there! So what?

He opens the door for me and I get in while thanking him.

He's such a gentlemen.

The car ride to Alice's and Jasper's wasn't that long. It took about 10 minutes, but it seemed less. Conversation was flowing freely between us like it normally does. Edward teasing me, me trying to think of a good come back but failing miserabbly.

We pull up outside a big house and I gasp. It's beautiful.

Edward gets out the car and rushes around my side to open mine for me.

It's small things like that, which is why I look at him and think... wow.

We walk up to the door and Edward gives a nice firm knock... mmmm, his hands are bea-

'OH MY GOD EDWARDDDD!' Wow. Okay. Eardrums. Just. Burst.

She's small. She's stunning. She's-

'Alice!' Edward says sharply. 'Jesus women, calm down!' He gives a little chuckle, but you can tell he is genuinally quite pissed. They hug while I stand there observing her.

She's wearing a D&G purple dress... we could get along well.

'And you must be Bella.' At the sound of my name I stop admiring her dress and look up, to be greeted with her dazzling smile.

What is it with the Cullens? They are all just fucking gorgeous.

Sooo not fair!

She opens her arms for a hug while I say it's nice to meet her and she lets us inside.

'So I was like, excuse me, I only want it in blue, not pink. You know? I couldn't have the bag in pink so then the snobby bitch went out the back and then came back with- Oh my god!' Alice's ramble was cut short when she noticed my bag. 'Kate Spade! Mint Green Bag. 2010 rare addition. £250. How did you get that? It's beautiful. It's one of a kind!' Shes asking me, stroking my bag.

'Well...' and then I ramble on about how I know someone who knows someone and then I got it and I was so happy.

Wow.

I think Alice is my new best friend. She's listening intently to every word I say, as if someone will just magically appear in a second and tell her to repeat everything I just said or she will die.

We've walked through to the living room where people are sitting on the sofas with a glass of wine, or beer.

Alice passes me a red wine, and a beer to Edward as she skips back over to her place next to Jasper. 'We can talk about fashion later Bella!' she smiles over her sholder at me.

Yes! I'm excited about that, it will be nice to talk to someone else about fashion other then Jacob.

'Okay..' I feel Edwards hand on the bottom of my back as he leans in to me, and is whipsering in my ear. We are standing at the door of the room and have a perfect view of everyone. 'You know Jasper obvouisly, and you've just met my sister. She's pretty loud, as you now know, and gets very excited easily' he chuckles.

His thumb is rubbing little circles on the bottom of my back and I can't help but to sink into his touch. I lean more into his side as he goes on.

'That big guy over there is Emmett. He's mine and Alices Cousin. Next to him is his girlfriend - soon to be fiance - Rosalie-' I cut him off.

'I know her! She use to be my co-worker before you joined. How cool!' I smile. Thankfully no one has seen us yet. So it's good that I get to know a bit about everyone first.

'Hmm. Small world. Anyway's, You know Angela obvouisly, that small girl by the window with the brown hair, thats Kate. She's a bit of a bitch along with Tanya. The strawberry blonde girl talking to her.'

'Oh my god..' I whisper more to myself then anyone else. It's the bitch! The bitch from Harrods who tried to get my photo frames! Oh god! This is really bad, and really embarrassing. What if she remembers me?

Of course she would! I pinched her arm and called her a bitch!

Oh this isn't good.

'Do you know her?' Edward asks.

'Um... I kind of had a fight with her in Harrods the other day... over some photo frames.' Edward laughs which draws the attention to us and we walk more into the room as if we had just got there. I keep my hair over one side of my face just so that Tanya couldn't see me properly.

We say our hellos to everyone, and then I run to Rosalie and start talking to her while Edward speaks to Emmett about some football game or something.

I'm trying my hardest to avoid Tanya. She will deffinetly know me, and that won't be good!

After a while of chatting to them Alice annouces dinner is ready and we all walk through to the dinning room, which is beautifully made out with candles, red roses and gorgeous red napkins to match.

We take our seats around the table and we seem to have divided into two sections unconcusoily. On the top end of the table which includes, Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, we have started our conversation and at the bottom end Tanya, Kate, Garret, Victoria, Angela and Ben are chatting away happily.

Once we settle down and start eating the room is pretty quite so I try to make conversation.

'Alice, I love the napkins, where are they from?' I ask her.

'Harrods.' She smiles at me, 'They were half off, so I just HAD to have them!' she says excitedly.

'Did you just say Harrods?' Who was that? I didn't recognise their voice. I look around the table to see who it was and.. oh god it's Tanya. Oh god she's going to sit there and slag me off even though I'm in the room. She's going to tell everyone what I did. She's going to humilate me.

'The other day I was in there,' She starts. 'I wanted some new photo frames for those new pictures of me and Riley on holiday,' Edward turns his head towards me while trying to hide his laughing, he knows what's coming, and I can't help but turn beet red.

I bawl my hand in a fist and hit him in the leg to shut him up. But before I can remove my hand he has wrapped his around it and is prying my fingers apart to hold my hand.

He smiles at me and turns his attention back to Tanya's story. My heart is beating so hard, this isn't normal, is it? Surely hearts can't beat this hard? Apprently it can.

'They are beautiful.' Did she just say are? But she hasn't got them, I have! Surely she should of said were...

'I picked them up, then this crazy bitch comes over and starts shouting out me. So I'm like.. back off, I have the frames, you can't have them. But she wouldn't let go off them! I mean, she must have been mental or something! Who would do that? So anyway, after a bit of tug of war with the frames I had finally had enough and I pushed her away. Then she started going crazy. I mean really crazy. Kicking a screaming. At one point I nearly got hit. So I punched her in the face. I don't tolerate violence, but this bitch needed to be told!' By now everyones face looks confused. What a lying bitch! That's not what happened at all!

Edward turns his face towards mine, and raises his eyebrows. 'That never happened!' I hiss. 'I have the frames! I pinched her because she tried to get them off me, but that was it!' I whisper frantically to him. I can't have him thinking I'm some mental bitch!

'So I got the frames and now they are on my fireplace, and that bitch is probably in hospital.' Tanya takes a bite of her food and it's silent for a second before Edwards laugh brings the attention of everyone.

'Wow Tanya, wow...' Edwards clapping his free hand on the table at her in a sarcastic way. 'You sure are a good liar.'

Tanya looks livid at him.

'Have I introduced you to Bella?' He asks leaning back in his chair just to make sure she can see me clearly. I should be mortified, but I'm not. The whole story was a lie. 'As you can see, she isn't in hospital.' Edward smiles at her. I give her a patronizing smile and a wave.

Everyone starts sniggering around the table as Tanya trys to stare me down. Then I start chuckling, because lets face it, it's pretty funny.

'I think you'll find Bella has the frames,' Edwards telling everyone. 'And the only violence there was, is that she pinched Tanya, and that's because Bella had the frames first.' Edward smiles at everyone then picks up his fork to eat. As much as I don't want to, I release my left hand from his right so that we can both eat.

By the time desert is servered everyone has fallen into comfortable conversation. The whole Tanya fiasco forgotton as we tuck in.

As I put the deliscouis chocolate desert into my mouth a moan falls from my lips as the warm chocolate sauce assults my tounge.

I could have sex with this cake it's that good. mmmmm.

Realising my moan was pretty loud and that my eyes are still closed I open them quickly. Luckily no one saw me. That would be pretty awful.. definietly if it was Edward.

I turn my head to look at him and his mouth is in a perfect 'o'.

Oops. He heard. I bow my head as the traitor blush creeps up to my cheeks like it always does. Could I get anymore embarrassing?

I place another peice in my mouth, making sure not to moan this time.

Everyone finishes up and Angela, Ben and Jasper take the plates out. I offered to help, but Alice and Rosalie insisted I stayed and spoke to them about clothes. And that seemed more important then cleaning, so I stayed put.

'And this girl was wearing this short dress. It didn't cover anything. Her legs where out. Her boobs where out. It was awful. She was a disgrace to the world of fashion. She had Blue eyeshadow on aswell as this orange eye shadow, and red lipstick!' Rosalie is explaining to me and Alice. Oh my god!

My face scrunches up as I imagine this girl. Oh my god.

Emmett lets out a booming laugh at the facial expressions on me and Alice. But I do not laugh. This is not a laughing matter.

'I wish girls would realise,' I start. Then Alice and me say the same thing 'If you want to have your legs out, keep the boobs away and the other way round.'

'Do you read Cosmo?' She asks me chuckling.

'Religouisly' I reply, smiling at her.

How I missed it, I do not know, but somehow Edwards arm is now around the back of my chair. I smile to myself and do a little happy dance in my head.

Edward Cullen has held my hand tonight. Edward Cullen has stuck up for me tonight. Edward Cullen has his arm around the back of my chair right now. Edward Cullen is perfect.

I cross my right leg over onto my left so that i'm facing more towards him - to make it feel like we are closer - and return the smile he is giving me.

Butteflies, in, tummy. I avert my eyes down as a mad blush creeps up to my cheeks and my heart beats irractically. This isn't healthy, It can't be!

'I love that.' I hear whispered in my ear. My eyes move back up to his face as his free hand comes up to my face. My heart is beating double time as his fingers dance across my cheek softly.

'Oh god' I whimper then turn even redder. Word filter Bella! JESUS WOMAN HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL!

Edward chuckles quietly as he turns away from me to Ben and ingages in the conversation he is having as I sit there totally awe struck.

'Bella has a Kate Spade bag!' I hear Alice talking excitedly to Rosalie. 'It's the rare addition!' she carries on.

I smile at her, she really loves that bag huh?

'It's so gorgeous.' Alice is saying, but before she can continue Jasper is calling her.

'Alice honey, where's the Van Morrison CD?' He asks flicking through their massive CD collection. Wow, they have so much music!

'Good choice Jazz.' Edward says as Alice gets up to help him find it.

They found the cd and it's a minute later when the piano starts playing to Have I told you Lately. They both come back to the table and start a conversation with Emmett and Rosalie about something I don't know about so I turn to Edward and see he has leant his head on the back on his chair, his arm still around my seat. He looks so relaxed, so peaceful, and so gorgeous. His left foot has come up to rest on his right knee and he looks totally calm and comfty. What an angel.

I can see his lips moving slightly to the lyrics and my heart flutters.

_'Filled my heart with gladness. Take away my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do.'_

Edwards eyes flick open and his green pools are staring straight into my brown ones. He has caught me staring, but for once I don't care. I want him to know I'm staring. I want him to know I like him. I want him to know all these things. Before I know what's happening Edward has stood up and offered me his hand. I pick up my wine glass as Edward picks up his and I take his hand and follow him to where ever he is taking me, I don't care where it is, but I know that we will be alone and my tummy is doing flips as we make our way out the dining room.

I look around as we pass through many rooms. Their house is amazing. It's so big, yet so warm and homely. It's a dream house.

We arrive out on a decking. Not sure which part of the house it is, maybe the back? I don't really care, all I know is that it's beautiful. The moon is shining brightly in the sky with a sea of stars scattered in the blackness.

There's fairy lights hanging around. Some twisted over the railing of the decking and others intwined in the trees. I take a sip of my wine appreciating the wonder that the earth is. Earth really is beautiful.

'Put your glass down.' Edward says quietly as he places his on the black table there is out here. I do as he says and take his hand that he has outstreched for me.

I can faintly hear Van Morrisons Someone like you playing as Edwards hands move to my lower back. I place mine around his neck and we begin to sway.

Now, I'm not the most amazing dancer, and normally I'd run and hide, but there's nothing I want more then to be close to Edward and if dancing is what I have to do, then dancing I will do.

Luckily I wore my high heeled D&G shoes. No I am not thinking of fashion at a time like this! It's lucky because I am nearly the same height as him.

Edward steps in closer ever so slightly so now our bodies are pressed together, his cheek touching my cheek. The feel of his stubble on my face is the best thing I have ever felt. I sigh in contentment as I hear Edward singing ever so quietly in my ear. My eyes flutter close.

_'I've been searching a long time, for someone exactly like you. I've been travelling all around the world, waiting for you, to come through. Someone like you, make it all worth while, someone like you, keep me satisfied, someone exactly like you.'_

Maybe I'm a bit biased because I think Edward Cullen is the most perfect person to walk this earth, but if I thought his voice was amazing when he spoke, it was nothing in comparison to when he sung. The words came from his lips and if melted chocolate could have a sound, It would be Edwards singing voice.

To say I'm dazed would be an understatement. My tummy is doing flips. It's knotting itself. It's fluttering. His scent is assulating me in the most glorious of ways. The feel of him pressed so tighly against me is the most perfect thing I've ever felt, he molds to my body and it feels so right.

It's official. I am in love with Edward Cullen.

Taking advantage of my position I move my hands up ever so slightly so they are now resting in his hair.

Is it possible to get an orgasm from feeling someones hair?

Just like everything else about Edward Cullen, his hair is perfect. I twist my fingers a little bit, playing softly with the hair my fingers are touching, and hear a soft 'mmm' in my ear. Mental note - Edward likes his hair being played with, remember that when we are having sex.

Wait, woah! I never said that.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Edward is right, Edward is home.

His hand starts to travel up and down my back softly as we keep on swaying, and as my fingers are still dancing in his hair.

I feel a feather light kiss being placed at the bottom of my ear.

Did that just happen? Or am I making this whole thing up? Are we still in the dining room and I've zoned out and am imaging all this? I want to laugh because, that seems more likely then standing out here in the warm breeze, dancing and being this close to Edward.

But apprantly I'm not. Because once again I feel a light kiss on my jaw and more and more being placed across it.

Oh god! Ninjas have invaded my tummy.

He kisses along the left side of my jaw and I wait in anticaption, wait for him to kiss me. I've been waiting four months for this.

I feel a kiss being placed at the side of my mouth. This is it! I want to squeal! I think this is more exciting then that sale on at- fuck sake Bella!

His lips are on mine before I can scold myself for thinking about shopping when this is happening.

His lips. The warmth. The feel. So, so right.

He places a hand on my neck and lightly pushes my head towards his, applying more pressure into the kiss. He tilts his head to the side and that's when I feel his tounge brushing along my bottom lip. Opening my mouth slightly to allow him entrance he pulls my bottom lip into his mouth before biting down on it gently. I moan, which opens my mouth a bit more and then his tounge is carressing my tounge. It's soft, so passionate. Our tounges brush against one anothers for what feels like hours. We stand there completely obsorbed in one another.

Gucci could have a sale on right now and I wouldn't even budge.

All too soon, for my liking his tounge has left mine. He kisses my lips twice more then moves away.

Wow.

He leans his forhead against mine, and as much as I want to open my eyes right now, I don't. I want to stay in this moment forever.

'Perfect.' He mumbles.

We stay like that for what feels like forever, gently swaying to whatever song is playing, until I open my eyes and see him staring straight back at me with such intensity it makes my heart throb.

I want him. I am in love with him. But first, a few things need to be told.

'Edward?' I ask. But before he can answer, I am rambling on because if I don't do it now, I will regret it. 'I have no idea how to do my job. I sit there and everyone is saying all these long complicated words to me, and I have no idea what they mean. Mike puts things on my desk, and I shove them in a draw - you know about that - but I put them in there because I have no idea what any of it is. I'm addicited to shopping. I try and deny it but I know I am. I don't know what it is that I love about it so much, I just do. Shopping makes me happy. But if I carry on with the way I am, I will end up in debt. I don't have a long lost sister. I made that up because you caught me online shopping,' I take a deep breath and continue, aware of the smirk Edward now has on his face, 'I haven't ever had a proper orgasm. I haven't done half the things I wanted to do by the time I was 25. I have a fake Chanel bag, but I tell everyone it is real. Jacob doesn't even know it's fake, you are the only one who knows. One time you caught me looking at you so I told you, you should use different hair shampoo,' I grip the back of his hair for emphasis. 'I was lying! You have the most perfect... everything. I've liked you for four months.' Oh god Bella. Oh god! I know I should stop talking now, but I don't, obvouisly. 'The reason I didn't tell you my password for my computer at work is because it's your name. I don't think I've ever been in love... up until tonight. I tell Jacob everything about you. Every time I meet or see a person, I look them over quickly to see what they are wearing and what their fashion sense is like. You have the best fashion sense I have seen for a man. I am really pissed off Eric has my candles. Angela and Lauren have my towels, and I really want them back. I hate Jessica and I hate Eric and I don't even know why! Basically!' I draw in a deep breath. Okay come to an end Bella, shut the fuck up now! 'I know I'm not perfect. I have flaws, and you... you are the most magifficant person I have ever come across, and I know I'm just Bella, but I like you.' Woahhhh. Word vomit. 'I like you a lot.'

Okay. Mind - blown. What the hell just happened here?

Why did I do that? What did I expect? Him to say "Bella, you had me at 'I have no idea how to do my job.." Fuck life.

'I'm so embarrassed.' I mumble breaking away from his grip and moving over to down the rest of my wine.

I just totally ruined everything. Everything was perfect and I went a ruined it. I'm such a big fucking amazing, dancing under the stars to Van Morrison night ruiner!

I want to cry at my stupidity. My cheeks a flushed and my breathing has picked up at my panicing.

I wouldn't be suprised if I turned round and he was gone.

I told him I've never had an orgasm! My put my face in my hands as I go over everything I told him.

My password. My obsession. Me liking him! How long for!

'Bella,' Edward moves closer to me, so close that his chest is pushed right up against my back as his arms move to wrap around my tummy, and he places his chin on my sholder. I move my hands away from my face and put them on top of his as he starts to speak. 'This Ted Baker shirt is fake.' I gasp. It doesn't look like a fake! I hear his chuckle but he continues. 'I've never been in love. When I was 16 I was addicited to my computer games, sometimes I still get the urge to play them. I didn't have my first girlfriend and kiss until I was nearly 18.' Wait what? 'I was going to ask you out on a date a few months ago, but then you mentioned Jacob and I thought he was your boyfriend who was living with you so I didn't ask you. I play piano, guitar and I sing. But I've never done it publicly. I hate Jessica and Eric too. I haven't done half the things I have wanted to do in my life. I hate my job. I want to be a doctor.'

'A doctor?' I interupt. He nods his chin against my sholder and turns me around to face him. He places both his hands on my cheeks and looks me straight in the eye. His gaze is overpowering but I stare back because I can't bring myself to look away.

'I've never met anyone who has made me feel the way you do.' He takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes for a breif second then opening them again. 'Bella, you may not think you are perfect. Other people may not think you are perfect. But you are perfect to me... for me. Every flaw that you have, makes me like you even more. I love the blush you get when you get embarrased. I love the way you strut when you walk. I love the way you bite your bottom lip. I love the way you analyze peoples clothes. I love your cute little giggle and your cute little nose. I love how you can't walk past something that has caught your eye.' He gives a small chuckle moving his hand down to play with the scarf wrapped around my neck. 'I like you.' He says, pausing. 'I like you a lot.'

I'm stunned into complete silence. My actions start before my mind catches on and in a few seconds my lips are on Edwards again. Two imperfections who are perfect to eachother. For eachother.

We break away after a few minutes to catch our breaths, and at the same time we both release wide grins that spread across our faces.

Edward grabs my right hand pulling me against him hard while his left arm swings round my torso and I copy his actions.

I don't think I have ever danced like that before in my life. I was being spinned, twirled, lifted up in the air. Who knew, Edward Cullen could dance aswell? His answer 'I took lessons when I was 14'

He can do everything that man.

_'You my, brown eyed girl. Do you remember when, we use to sing?' _He sung loudly as he spun me around and into his embrace again.

_'Sha la la la la la la la la la la da de la dee da.' _I joined in laughing as he tipped me back. He brought me back up and quickly pecked me on the lips, and the song was over.

Much to my dissapointment he let go of me and walked over to his wine to gulp it down.

'So,' he said as he leaned against the decking rails. 'You've really never had an orgasm?' he asked raising his eyebrows quickly. God that looked hot!

I flushed a dark red as I mumble a 'no'

He walks over to me, placing a finger under my chin and I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

'Well,' He says huskily, checking his watch. 'It's nearly midnight, we've been out here for about an hour, and I'm a bit tired and wouldn't mind going home. And seeing as I'm your ride, I'm afaird you are going to have to _come_ with me Miss Swan.'

Fucking hell! Edward is so sexy. Have I mentioned he is perfect?

I giggle as I take his hand and we make our way back through the house.

I grab my bag on the way through to the dining room and as we enter everyone is still happily chatting amongst themselves. I let go of Edwards hand as he walks towards one end of the table, as I walk around to where I was sitting orginally for dinner, which is across from Alice.

'Edward come here quick please.' I call to him. He finishes off what he was saying then smiles and walks over. His hand runs from my neck to the bottom of my back when he reaches me and it takes me a second to regain my cool.

'Hold your arms out please.' I ask him nicely and he does as I say.

I empty the contents of my Kate Spade bag into Edwards arms and jiggle it a bit to make sure that it really is all out then turn back to the table.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. I smile and then turn to look at Alice.

I know I've only known her for a few hours, but I think this girl wants this bag more then I want it so... 'Alice. I want you to have this.' I smile handing it to her.

The girls give a little gasp from around the table, while the men look on confused, like I've gone crazy. They obvouisly don't know the importance of this bag! Pfft, men!

'Bella, I can't! That's a _Kate Spade bag_! A mint green bag Kate Spade bag 2010 _rare addition_! £250! I cannot just take that from you for nothing! I cannot take it from you for anything!' She's saying, shaking her head.

'Alice, I know exactly what it is, and I want you to have it. You seem to want it more then I ever have and plus I have a very nice Chanel bag at home that I love!' I say kissing the bag and placing it on the table infront of her.

Is an alarm going off? A high pitched squeal can be heard and I hear most of the people in the room hiss as it hurts there ears.

Before Alice reaches me she stops infront of Edward and looks him straight in the eye while saying 'I. LOVE. HER!'

Then she literally jumps on me. I steady myself before we fall over and hug her back.

'Thank you so much Bella.' She says. I reply with a no problem and then she runs back round to her side of the table and admires the bag along with all the other girls in the room.

I grab a pen and paper from the contents of my bags which is now in Edwards arms and write my mobile number and slid it towards Alice.

'Shopping soon yes?' I ask and she nods her head frantically.

We say our goodbyes to everyone and then we leave. We walk towards Edwards Volvo and stop.

'Babe, can you get the keys out my pocket? Hands are kind of full.' He smiles crookedly at me and I move towards him.

My hand goes for his right pocket. 'Other one.' he tells me, looking down at me. I lightly trail my hand across the front of his jeans pausing for a slight second in the middle. Edward lets out a breathy moan and I looked up at him through my lashes, giving him my own smirk then carrying on to the left pocket to get the keys earning another groan to tumble from his lips. I bite my lip and turn round, opening the car. I open to back door for him so he can place my stuff in the back.

Seconds later I'm pinned to his car. 'Being a tease ay?' He whispers and his lips meet mine fiercely.

So hot! So sexy!

I break away from his kiss and smack his arse.

'Come on Cullen. Get me to yours.' I giggle and move round to the passenger side door and get in.

It takes 10 minutes to get back to Edwards and as soon as we get into his house my stuff is thrown on the table in the hallway and I'm pinned against his front door, his mouth assulting me in deliscous kisses. Not before long, he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom.

Clothes fly off of us in moments. Our hands explore eachothers bodies and it isn't long until we are one. Our loud breathing and moans are the only thing to be heard as we spiral into the depths of ecasty. For hours theres nothing but Edward. Nothing but the feel of Edward. Nothing but the sound of Edward. Nothing but the smell of Edward. Nothing to see but Edward. His body so close to mine. His hands on my body. His breath over my neck. The way his eyes would blaze as he looked at me and wouldn't look away. The way my name would fall from his lips. The way it felt to be held in his strong arms. The sounds he made as I ran my hands through his hair tugging slightly. And the final moments when we both come undone together.

Two imperfect people, perfect for eachother.


	2. Shopaholic and Troubles

**I laugh at the pure stupidity of what we just did and what Edward is still doing, laughing because we are like two little kids. I laugh at the pure bliss I am feeling right now, and I laugh because I can't quite believe I have this amazing man in my life and that he is mine. Mine.**

* * *

"Trusted units... rates of about... We've just closed the deal for a million pounds..." Wow. A million pounds. Think of all the clothes you could buy with a million pounds... I could get that new Gucci dress in every colour. I could get every designer bag in that little shop on the corner of my road. I could get the new-

Wait... Did I just hear my na-

"Bella? You haven't said anything yet today, what's your input? What do you think about the cost?" What do I think about Lacoste? Finally a question I understand and can answer!

"I think Lacoste is a great make. Sometimes a bit exspensive but when you get the right colour and style it can really make someone turn from trashy to classy" I smile, proud of my efforts which quickly get shattered when the room of people start laughing and Mike puts his face in his hands.

"The _cost_ Bella, not _LA_-coste." Mike tells me. Oh.

Well... I. Ergh I'm so embarrassed. I look around the room and see people giggling but trying to stay professional. The only person who doesn't seem to be giggling is Edward. He is full on roaring with laughter.

He's such an arse.

"Bella, can you leave please? You're dismissed from the meeting, I'll see you in my office in 15 minutes. Thank you" The whole room is silent as I sit there stunned for a few seconds. Dismissed from the meeting? I've never been dismissed from a meeting before! I must of really messed up this time. I nod my head once and start to collect my things. I look over at Edward who gives me an apologetic smile, I return it and then walk out as Edward starts to talk about something, I once again, know nothing about.

I'm such an idiot.

Since I spilled all to Edward just under a year ago at Alice's, he's been helping me try and understand my job. I seemed to be doing great for the first few weeks of his 'training' and every time I would do well in a meeting Edward would give me £50 to go shopping with. He's such a sweetheart.

But recently, we've been occupied with... other stuff. Eachother.

I REGRET NOTHING.

We even did it in Alice's bathroom. I giggle to myself remembering the memory as I sit down at my desk and ponder on what to do. My thoughts drift as I pick up a pad and a pen and start to doodle.

Since that night at Alice's things have changed. Alice is now one of my best friends, along with Rosalie, which is great. It's lovely to go shopping with girls instead of just with Jacob. He sometimes tags along when he isn't busy with work and the girls love him. And my relationship with Edward is as strong as ever.

Work is never a problem with me and Edward. We stay professional at work. We are, if you will, just friends at work. I like it that way. We both do. We need to have some 'rules' about our relationship and a line between it and work.

Edward got two big promotions within a year, and as he slowly rises to the top, I seem to be slowly sinking - INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! Work's getting harder. I'm getting into more and more trouble! And to make it worse, lunch hours have been cut by 10 minutes so I can't do as much shopping as before!

I look down at the paper and realise I've been pressing to hard with the pen, that it has started to rip. I'm so angry at myself. Why did I ever think I could take on this job? For the 5 years I've worked here I've been scraping through, and now there's no room to scrape. I've worn out my time here and I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I can sense it.

I slam my pen down on my desk just as Edward comes into view. He sits on the spare chair next to me. Yes, spare chair, with his rising comes a new office. His own office.

He places his hand on top of my balled up fist and takes a deep breath. Sitting silently for a few seconds and begins to speak.

"Bella, I need to see you in my office." He says as he lets go of my hand and walks towards his office. I smile to myself, he's probably got a present for me to make me feel less nervous about this meeting with Mike in 5 minutes. I almost want to skip to his office but remember that everyone can see me. All eyes are on me. I knew this dress was worth £250. I flash them a smile and they return it after a few seconds, seeming reluctant to do so.

I wonder what he has brought me!

The new top from Chanel I wanted?

Eh, probably not.

The necklace I wanted?

Possible.

Oh my god what if- what if he is going to- going to propose? He's going to propose isn't he? And everyone knows, that's why they were reluctent to smile back at me because they didn't want to give it away!

Oh my god!

He's going to propose... in his office. Well the bastard could of picked a more romantic setting... maybe he has decorated his office with roses and balloons and diamonds!

Oh my god the ring! THE RING BETTER BE THE SIZE OF TITANIC OTHER WISE SHIT WILL GO DOWN. I CAN'T HAVE A REA- I stop my thoughts as I reach his office and see there are no roses. There are no balloons. There are no diamonds. He's not down on one knee.

Maybe he'll have rose petals be released from the ceiling so they'll be falling down on us as he proposes. I smile at him, where he sits behind his desk and I shut his office door while slyly looking up at the ceiling.

Damn! No net full of rose petals.

What kind of lame arse proposal will this be?

He hasn't said anything and the look on his face is strained. I shake off the bad vibes I'm getting and make my way to the chair placed in front of his desk.

"What's up?" I sit and smile at him trying to ease the tention.

He takes another deep breath as he closes his eyes and places his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. "What's up?" he echos "Just about everything Bella"

The only thing I can say is "oh" He seems so stressed. I've never seen him this stressed, not even before he had his big meeting a few months ago to get the job he has now. Working beside Mike.

"Well whatever it is, you need to make it quick. You know I will always be here to listen to your problems babe, but I have a meeting with Mike in" I check my (Tiffany) watch "2 minutes. And I know he is already pissed at me so I can't be late." He's silent for a minute. A full minute goes by and he doesn't say anything.

"Okay, well..." I'm having trouble deciding what to say next and go with "We'll talk at lunch okay, but I have to go see Mi-" He cuts me off just as I'm about to get up from the chair.

"No you don't. You have to stay here. I- He- He" Edward stutters. He what? He needs to move the meeting? He had a family emergency? He.. he died? Did he die in the last 15 minutes? Oh my god!

"Did he die?" I ask. "He's dead isn't he? I can't believe he has died! And I just saw him! He was so young an-"

"He hasn't died Bella!" Edward interrupts abruptly "Mike had to go to an emergen-"

"Family emergency?" " I interupt this time.

"No Bella!" He shouts. I'm taken back by his temper. "This is hard enough! Just sit and listen okay?" He is still shouting and I sink a little in my chair.

"Okay." I say quietly looking down.

"Mike had to go to an emergency meeting. Wilhelm communications called him out to a meeting about the 456 deal." So my meeting has been moved then? Why is it so hard for him to tell me thi- My thoughts get cut short as he begins to speak again.

"He asked me to have this meeting with you, me being his" He makes air quotations as he says " 'wing man' I was the only one who has the" again with the air quotations "power"

Power? What power?

"Bella this is one of the hardest things that I'm ever going to have to do. And I'm so, so sorry. And I fucking wish I didn't have to do this but it's my job and- He- I- You're fired."

"What?" He ignores my question and carries on speaking, using a more professional tone.

"You have until the end of the week. In that time you'll need to finish off uncompleted projects and clean out your desk... if that's even going to be possible." He gives a little chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Lighten the mood.

LIGHTEN THE FUCKING MOOD. I've just got fired! By my boyfriend! I have two days, just TWO days left of my job. I don't even want to stay here. What are they going to do? Make me stay here until the end of the week? I don't think so!

"You know what, I don't even want to fucking stay!" I shout.

"Bella, please don't get angry a-" He starts.

"Don't get angry? DON'T GET ANGRY? I've just lost my job Edward! And to make it worse, I've just got fired by my boyfriend! I'm cleaning out my desk NOW and I'll be gone by lunch! You and Mike can go fuck your job! You big bloody mean workaholic!" I shout and flail my arms about. I stamp out the room while slamming his office door behind me and storm all the way over to my desk.

I snap my head to my left and see Lee from resources staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him rather rudely.

"I- I-" He stutters.

"Why don't you be a good boy and get me a cardboard box?" I patronise him. He replies with a yes and hurries off. No more than a minute he is back at my desk with my box.

"Thanks." I say as I snatch it off him and start chucking everything I can find in my box.

I didn't mean to be a bitch to Lee and the guilt starts to make it's way through my body and just before he walks away I catch his arm. "I'm sorry Lee. It's just been a tough 5 minutes. I'm really sorry." I give my best apologetic smile and he returns it.

"I know. It's fine. And hey, good luck with everything. It will get better soon." And he walks away.

I carry on chucking stuff in my box as Edward comes up to my desk.

"Bella you're making a scene" He starts. "You need to compose yourself"

I look in my box and pick up a strange item I've seem to accidentally place in there. What is it? A hole punch? The hole punch isn't mine... it is now. I place it back in my box and turn back to my desk.

"I'm sorry. Do you think I wanted this..."

This stapler's mine now.

"...I told Mike that I shouldn't and he just said..."

This is a nice mouse mat. Mine! I don't even have a computer, I have a laptop, but I'm sure I can use it as a... coaster or something. I place it in my box.

"...Look I'm sorry okay Bella? I don't know what you want me to say or do?..."

Pen pot is now mine.

"...Fine. You can ignore me. I don't care. This is my job and _I_ want to do it properley."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask facing him.

"It means that unlike you, I care about my job" He replies in an almost whisper.

"Ergh! You are unbelievable! Get me while I'm down ey? 'Hey my girlfriend just got fired and I did it L-O-L, let's get her even more by belittling her infront of everybody!"

"I didn't belittle you!"

"Bye Edward. Tell Mike he can do my incomplete projects!" I shout as I exit the office.

Walking the streets of London seem to calm my temper. With my cardboard box under my arm I glance around. The sun is shining which seems odd in October but I don't mind, in fact it makes me happy. I smile to myself as a red double decker bus speeds pass me on the road to my right. London is a really beautiful place. I'm normally to busy looking at the shops rather than the actual scenery. And to my astonishment I make it back to my flat without shopping. I'm not carrying any bags, I didn't even peak at a shop. I giggle as I unlock my front door. Once inside I place the box full of my office stuff on the side and walk through to the kitchen to stick the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"Jacob?" I shout. He booked the week off work. I hear a muffled 'yeah' coming from his bedroom and walk through to knock on his door. Once hearing it's okay to come in, I walk in and see Jacob sitting on his bed on the phone. He puts his finger up indicating he will be a minute.

"Yep, okay... sure sure... I'll do it!... I know it's been a week but I will... I'll-... I'll do it right now. Okay. Bye.. love you too. Bye." and then he hangs up.

"Oooo. Was that lover boy?" I ask as I climb up onto his bed and sit crossed legged opposite him.

"Yep." The wide grin spreads across his face. Jacobs been dating Luke for 9 months now. They met at the gym and soon enough they were going on dates. Then staying round each others flats. And then they were officially a couple. Luke is the sweetest person I've met. I wouldn't even have pictured him as Jacobs type, his blond spiky hair is different from what Jacob normally likes, he's 5"8 with piercing blue eyes and when I mentioned this to Jake one night while eating take out pizza and watching Eastenders he gave a rough chuckle and replied 'You can't help who you fall for Bells' and carried on watching the telly.

"So what's up? What do you need to do? Do you need help with it? You know I'm here to help you with anything Jakey." I smile at him. I'm in an awfully good mood for a girl who just got fired from her job.

"Actually, I do need to speak to you."

"Go ahead."

"Okay well" He starts "Luke and me... we want to live together." I squeal as the words leave his lips.

"Oh my god! That is amazing. Is he moving in here? Us three are going to have so much fun! Oh my god!" I stand up and start to jump on his bed while singing 'Jake's in love! Jake's in love!' in no particular tune. "Join me up here Jake! This is exciting stuff!"

"Bells, me and Luke want to live together... just me and him." As he says this I stop jumping. Of course they'd want to live together just the two of them.

"God, I'm so stupid! Obviously you want to live by yourselves. You don't want annoying me getting in your way." I say as I jump off his bed and make my way into the kitchen.

"We've actually found a place." I nearly drop the cup I'm holding "We found a place a month ago..." He knew all this time and he never told me "We were meant to move in a week ago..." He carries on "But I couldn't find a way of telling you.."

Just be happy for him Bella. This isn't just about you. So you've lost a job and a flat mate all in one day, just be happy for him.

I take a deep breath as I turn round and put my arms around him "I'm so happy for you guys!" I fight back the tears. I take another deep breath and then turn back around to finish my tea.

"Why aren't you at work?" He asks as we sit down on our couch. Maybe I should of lied, but I didn't want to lie to my best friend and he's the only one I can talk to right now.

"I- I got fired today" He gasps "By Edward." He gasps even louder. It's only as I say it now that the full effect of what has just happened to me takes it toll. And I can feel the sadness, angst and anger flood through my body and the tears start. "Of course... Edward was just... doing his job" I say in between sobs. "But it was.. humiliating Jake. I shouted at him... I told him and Mike to go.. fuck their jobs... I shouted.. I stomped around... Oh god, what have I done?" I put my head in my hands as Jacob pulls me into his side and just holds me.

"Well by law they should have given you notice... do you want me to sue their arses?" He asks.

"They did give me notice... but there's no way I'm sticking around to finish 'incompleted projects' with everyone knowing that I've been fired... everyone looking down on me! And I shouted at Edward and I was horrible to him." I cry harder as I feel my phone vibrate. Who the hell is that? How dare they call me at a time as tragic as this!

I see Edwards name flashing across the screen and start to panic.

"What do I do?" I ask Jake.

"Whatever feels right. If you don't want to talk to him, then don't. If you do, then pick it up." He smiles at me and when I press the green button and put the phone to my ear, Jake winks at me as he walks out and back to his room.

"Hello Edward." I say composed.

"Are you okay?" He asks cutting to the point. I fight back the tears as I reply "Yes I am perfectly fine thanks very much."

"I'm not going to sit here and apologise Bells" What? He doesn't have the decency to apologise to me? "I was just doing my job. We said we were going to keep it professional at work, and as much as it pained me to fire you... I had to. I hope you understand." Everything he's saying makes sense. I was the one to say we should be professional at work. And he was only doing his job. It shouldn't be Edward I'm angry at. It should be Mike.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"It's okay. You were upset and angry, it's understandable."

"Jake's moving out" I need to talk to someone I can get upset to about this. I would talk to Jake about this, but I can't make him feel bad about wanting to move things forward with his boyfriend... it's more than I'm doing with mine.

"I'm sorry about that. Him and Luke moving in together?"

"Yes. I'm happy for him. I'm just upset I'm losing my best friend." I wipe a tear that is making it's way down my cheek.

"You're not losing your best friend babe. Look, I'm in Starbucks... and I have a present for you." A present? A smile spreads across my face. "Come and meet me. I'll be upstairs with your coffee. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye." I put the phone down as I make my way to the bathroom to sort my face out. Around my eyes is red, but nothing I can't fix with a bit of foundation. I apply some blush and a pink lipstick and grab my bag. I pick my shoes up and make my way to Jake's room. The door is already open and I lean against the frame as I put my high heels on.

"I'm going to see Edward" He smiles "He's got me a present" We both smile.

"Have fun!" I hear as I walk out the door.

When I arrive at Starbucks I make my way upstairs looking for Edward. As I reach the third step from top I scan the room quickly and spot Edward talking to a girl with slick blond hair. Her eye make up is jet black, she has blood red lips, wearing a top which is clearly trying to amplify her breasts. To make her look even more trashy she's wearing a skirt that is so short it looks more like a belt rather than a actual skirt and to top it all off, fish net tights.

Great. So he's got me a prositute for my present? How thoughtful.

I finish walking up the last few steps and make my way to the corner of the room where Edward and Prozzie are sitting.

"... Look, I'm very flattered and all, but I am in a happy relationship and I-" Prozzie cuts him off.

"Don't try to kid and kidder baby" Just as she is about to lean forward I make my presence known.

"Hi!" I say cheerily "You're in my seat, so if you wouldn't mind moving, that would be lovely." I smile at her. Yeah - I'm showing this bitch.

She takes one look at me and then turns back to Edward, raising her drawn on eyebrow she says "Her. Really?"

Edward opens his mouth to speak but I get there first.

"Yes. Me. And I'd like you to move." She doesn't move. In fact her hand touches Edwards leg as she says "Come on." And winks. Okay, I didn't want to have to do this... but bitch Bella is about to show her face! BRING IT! "Also, everyone can tell that 'Chanel' skirt of yours is a fake. The seeming isn't the same, they use a darker pink and don't even get me started on that badly made logo. Another tip, what you're wearing" I move my finger up and down signalling her outfit "it's great if you are meaning to look like a prostitute but, I have a sneaky feeling you think that actually looks good. Darling, it doesn't. Why don't you go find some men to have sex with so you can get some money to buy a personal shopper and decent clothes. Okay?"

They both sit there stunned in silence and after what feels like hours she gets up with a huff, her plat form boots making a loud stomping sound as she walks away.

"Hello Sweetie" Edward says as he smiles and stands up to quickly kiss me. I smile and say 'Hey' as I sit down and take a sip of my coffee.

"I know you're dying to see what I've got you" Edward leans round his chair to get my present that is in his coat pocket which is hung around the chair "So let's just cut to the chase yeah?"

I place my cup down on the table and clap my hands together excitedly and close my eyes. I hear a rough chuckle as I feel the object being placed into my hand.

"Is it a puppy?"

"... No."

"Is it a bike?"

"Bella you are holding it in your hand, you can obviously feel it's not a bike or a puppy. Just open your eyes and look for yourself." I open my eyes and see a flat square black box with a thin silver ribbon wrapped around it that's tied into a little bow. My hand slowly pulls the ribbon off and then I open it. I gasp as I'm greeted with a dazzling silver necklace. There's a diamond charm placed at the bottom and it's in the shape of a heart. I blink several times just checking that I'm really seeing what I'm seeing.

"I-" I'm stunned into silence.

"Here, let me put it on you." Edward gets up from his chair, takes the necklace out the box and then ever so lightly places it around my neck. I feel a light kiss placed just under my ear and then he is gone and sitting opposite me again. My hand goes up to the necklace and I fiddle with it with my fingers.

"I love it Edward. Really. Thank you so much."

"Only the best for you my dear." I give a little chuckle and pick up my coffee. We talk about Jacob moving out, and Edward reassures me everything will be just fine, and that I may enjoy living on my own. And as I think about redecorating and rearranging my furniture I do get pretty excited.

I could have colour schemes.

I could buy that painting from the little antique shop around the corner that I wanted but Jacob hated.

We talk about Alice and how she is applying for a new job.

We talk about Emmett and Rosalie's wedding plans.

We laugh about the girl here when I arrived who we have named 'Lozzie the Prozzie'

And then we sit in silence sipping our coffees and enjoying each others company.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smirks but I ignore it. I want to be serious for a minute.

"How long have we been together Edward?" He looks confused. "Just answer the question."

"One year in a week and one day." He replies. "What, did you think I forgot?" Once again he smirks and raises his left eyebrow.

"Nope. Now here's the actual question." I take a deep breath, scared of asking the question. Scared of the answer I'll recieve. "Why have you never said you love me?"

He's silent. Frozen.

He shakes his head and continues placing his cup down on the table.

"Um-" He coughs. "I could ask you the same question." He responds.

"What? You think that I'm going to be the first one to say it! That's not what happens in relationships! Boys always say it first! What if I said it and you didn't say it back? Then I'd be all embarrassed and flustered and I wouldn't be able to live!" Maybe I'm exaggerating - expect I'm not. That is what would happen. My life would end.

"I'm sorry, it's just- Bella, this- it's- It's just hard for me to, you know, say my feelings like that... be as open as that."

"We've been together for nearly a year now and we are still in the same place as we were when we first got together. Don't you want to move forward too?"

"Of course I do!"

"Move in with me!" Blurts out my mouth before I can stop it. Word vomit. Word vomit. I take a look at Edwards face. Okay, I may actually vomit. I MAY ACTUALLY VOMIT. Why am I such an arse?

"Okay forget what I said! I didn't mean it! I was just messing around. HA! The look on your face. God, priceless... Yeah." Edward doesn't buy my excuse.

"We haven't even said- You want me to move in with you? Really?" He doesn't let me answer. "Let's do it!" What?

"What?"

"Let's do it! It's perfect timing. Jacobs moving out of your flat. I would have to pay my rent next week for another 6 months, you don't have a job anymore so the rent will be hard to pay-"

"You want to live with me because it's perfect timing?"

"No! I want to live with you because I _want_ to. I want to make you breakfast in bed and see your face every morning and other cheesy crap." He smiles and I chuckle. He grabs my hands in his from across the little table in between us. "It being perfect timing is just an added bonus."

"Okay! Let's do it! Wow. I feel like a grown up."

"I'm flying Jack! I'm flying!" I repeat after Kate Winslet. I hear Edward chuckle from behind me and my arms find their way back to the side of my body and I spin on the ball of my foot to face Edward who is sat on the couch..

"Why are you sitting down there laughing _at_ me? You should be up on this table _with_ me singing 'come Josephine on my flying machine, singing up she goes, up she goes'" I jump down from the table landing on Edward with a thud. "If we were in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with only one door, would you let me have it?" I ask.

"No, I'd take it for myself and leave you, and if there wasn't a door, I'd use you to lean on" I laugh as I make myself comfortable on Edwards lap. His arms find there way around my waist. "and don't expect me to be saying all that 'you're gonna die an old lady warm in her bed' crap. You'll get a simple 'bye bitch' and that's that." I laugh again as I turn my body round to straddle him, my arms wind up around his neck.

"You don't mean that" I say kissing his cheek "You'd be saying a big speech about how winning that ticket was the best thing to happen to you as it brought you to me" Edward gives a rough chuckle as I place soft kisses along his jaw.

"Sure babe, I'd make that crap up for you" He says.

"Thank you." I place a kiss on his lips and lean my forehead against his. "Just a shame you don't look like Leonardo DiCaprio ay?" I smirk and he smirks right back at me.

"What a great way to try and get into my pants."

"We'll have none of that when I'm here kids" Jacob says as he brings a box into the living room "Which won't be for long. That's the last box." I remove myself from the position I was in as it's incredibily awkward sitting in a position like that with your best friend around. Jacob told me two days ago he was moving in with Luke and this evening is when he leaves. We had a night in last night, just us two and a few pizzas. It was the perfect going away night. Talking until the early hours of this morning, reminiscing about good times we've had living together. We had a cry. We watched a few movies. And then we got some sleep, finally going to bed at 4am.

We woke today at 11am and for hours we packed up, cleaned up and sorted out his stuff and placed all the boxes into the living room. We both started giving his room a furrow clean but around 4pm I got bored, I had no money to go shopping, so I left Jacob too it and went into the living room and turned on Titanic and texted Edward to come over. No longer than half an hour he was here.

"How are you getting all this stuff to your new flat?" Edward asks.

"Luke's friend Seth has a big van which will fit all these boxes in, it's just moving all these boxes from here down to the van that's the problem." He better not be thinking of me helping. I've done my bit. I helped as much as I am willing. Lugging boxes is not my kind of thing.

"When's the van getting here? I'll help you move them all down, if you'd like? The more people helping the faster it'll get done." Edward says.

"Getting here at half 5" I check my watch. Only 5 more minutes? He will be gone in less than half an hour. Jacob continues "That would be great. Thanks. There aren't that many boxes, so shouldn't take that long." Jake smiles and sits down on the chair which is surrounded by his boxes. I look at them, reading the labels on all of them. 'Clothes' 'Clothes' 'Bedroom stuff' 'Bathroom Stuff' 'Memory Box'

I feel tears threaten to spill over, as my cheeks begin to heat up. He is going. He is really going! He is leaving me! How could he leave me? I hear a beep outside and wonder if it's Seth and Luke and my internal questions where answered when Jacob confirmed it was them.

"Right then! Let's shift these boxes!" Jake jumps up from his seat, as he says this he goes over to the door, opens it, and places a box in front of it to keep it from closing.

"Bells, there are a few heavy boxes, not to patronise you or anything babe, but we can take those ones and you can tak-" I cut Jacob off.

"No! I am not helping you leave me! You are nothing but a big leaver! YOU LEAVERER!" Before storming out the room I push over a box. Well, that was my plan. It turns out I just so happened to pick the heaviest to try and knock over. I can see from the corner of my eye that Edward is trying not to laugh and I huff, deciding to try a different box. SUCCESS! I push the box labelled 'Clothes' and it crashes to the floor and I stomp off into my room, making sure to slam the door.

That wasn't slammed loud enough for my liking.

I re open the door, and slam it again, making sure it was slammed extra good. Happy with my final attempt I flop down on my bed and wallow in my own self pity.

He is leaving. I knew this was coming, but he is really leaving me. My best friend. Jacob the leaver.

How long have I been laying here now?

Half an hour? An hour? And no one has even checked on me? No one has come to comfort me. I check the time on my watch and see it's 5.31.

Two minutes? That's not possible. I've been in here for ages... AGES I TELL YOU.

I roll across my bed to my night stand and grab my ipod, I shove my earphones into my ears, wincing as it hurts, and flick through until I find Van Morrison. I've always loved the feeling that music gives me. It fills me with such contentment, and while I'm listening to a song or an album, nothing else matters. It's just me, the music, and the emotions the music makes me feel. I roll onto my back and close my eyes and let my music take over me and my mind fills with happy memories of me and Edward dancing on Alice's deck.

Why do I feel so heavy? Oh my god, I'm sinking aren't I? I've left the tap on or something, it's filled up my flat and now I'm drowning and because I'm concentrating on this inner dialog I'm not swimming. WHY DO I FEEL HEAVY? Great, I'm going to die and I ha- what was that?

'...some one like you... worth while.. you... satisfied.' Is that Edward? NOT POSSIBLE I AM DROWNING. '.. some one excatly like you' Okay. That was Edward. Why is the bastard not helping me while I'm drowning? I knew it! He really is using me to lean on isn't he? He's not getting me a door like Jack did for Rose!

I feel a kiss placed gently on my lips. "You're not drowning." I hear Edwards chuckle in my left ear and another kissed placed on the tip of my nose, my eyes immediately open. Edwards laying on top of me, leaning himself up with his fore arms. His face inches from mine, and his body weight on top of me making me sink back into my bed sighing happily. There's just something about being so close to him. So intimate in the most innocent of ways.

"Pfft. I know.. just testing you." I knew what I said didn't really make sense, being still half asleep, I didn't care much to correct myself either. I kiss him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He lowers down on top of me, his head resting on my chest, listening to my heart beat and patting the beat on my hand which is laced with his. We lay there together quietly. Van Morrison playing softly for me and I don't care about anything. I don't care that Jacob has probably left now. I don't care that I'm jobless. I don't care about anything but Edward. The next song to be played is 'Have I Told You Lately' realising that Edward can't hear the song I use my free hand to take one of the ear buds out and place it in Edwards ear wanting him to share this song with me. I feel him smile against my chest as he recognises the song and as Van Morrison starts singing we both join in. We sing quietly at first and then we get louder and louder until we are shouting the chorus at the top of our voices. I don't manage to finish as I'm laughing which is making it hard to not only sing, but breath also. I laugh at the pure stupidity of what we just did and what Edward is still doing, laughing because we are like two little kids. I laugh at the pure bliss I am feeling right now, and I laugh because I can't quite believe I have this amazing man in my life and that he is mine. Mine. I feel Edwards head move and I'm met with his piercing eyes.

He never fails to make me lose my breath.

He's still laughing at us, and I watch stunned at his beauty and not just physical beauty, but the beauty that seeps through when he is totally free and happy like this. I've looked at Edward before, of course I have, but never have I looked at him quite like this. For the first time in our relationship, I'm really seeing him.

I like what I see.

I love what I see.

He is the man that accepts me. He is the man that is always there. He is the man that knows me more than any one.

He is my best friend.

I don't know how long it's been since he has stopped laughing, but he isn't any more and the music is no longer playing. He's staring right back at me with his eye brows raised as if questioning me, silently asking me what I'm thinking and if I'm going to share it with him.

I take a second to debate this, making a quick list of pros and cons in my mind.

Why I should tell him:

Pros: I want to.

Cons: There aren't any.

"I love you Edward." I whisper. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my body while saying the words I've so desperately wanted to for months. The weight being lifted, both literally and mentally. Edward rolls off me and lays at my side, his eyes closed shut, and as I watch him I know he can't say it back, and it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. His lips move every so often as if he is wanting to say something but decides agasin't it. His forehead is creased and his eye brows are furrowed. I smile to myself, he looks so cute and confused.

"Edward, you don't have to say it back, but I just had to tell you." Huh. I guess I won't die from embarrasment like I first thought and said to him in Starbucks. This time I roll on top of him placing my little hands on his cheeks. His face relaxes just a fraction but I can still see something written on it, I can't quite place it but I decide to shake it off, he's probably just confused, or... something. "I understand it's harder for you... why that is I don't know... but I understand." I kiss him once and watch as his lips turn up into a smile. I change the subject because I don't want Edward to feel like he has to say it back to me even if he doesn't mean it."So, has Jacob gone?" I hop up of the bed and hope he hasn't. He didn't even say goodbye properly.

"I'm afraid so" I'm just about to start complaining "But don't start stropping okay?" Don't start stropping? Who does he think he is! My dad? Jacob is my best friend and he has just moved out and didn't even say goodbye, I can-

"I've got you a present"

"A present?"

"Yes Bella, a present."

I narrow my eyes at him forgetting my internal rant about Jacob leaving and now questioning his motives. I got a present just two days ago, and now he has brought me something else. What's he trying to get out of me?

"What have you done?" I question. Edward bursts out laughing.

"I haven't _done_ anything Bella, I just wanted to get you a present. Now get dolled up - not that you need to, because you are beautiful - and I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." He comes over kisses me and then starts to walk out, but not before stopping at the door, looking back and saying "Wear your scarf" winks and then leaves. I hear the door shut and stand there dazed for a second. What could he have possibly got me that requires me getting 'dolled' up?

I ponder over everything that it could possibly be, from going out for dinner to whisking me off on holiday. He wouldn't take me on holiday without telling me... would he? How could he take me away without me having clothes?

"This is what I'll do" I say allowed to myself while I walking over to my closest and open both doors. "I'll pick out the biggest bag I have and put as many outfits as I can in it - that way I'll be prepared. The bag will match my outfit and it will be perfect!" Edward will just think it's a normal handbag with my normal things in it, but I'll know. I'll just act surprised when we turn up at the airport and say it's a coincidence that I have this many outfits with me. "I'M A GENIUS!" I shout to myself while throwing my hands that are in fists up into the air.

I have a bad feeling though about my plan, Edward always knows when I'm lying, I don't know how he does it, but he knows. Maybe I'll practice my reaction. I quickly look at my watch, I have fifty minutes. I can do this! I can practice for ten minutes and then start getting ready.

I jog over to my full length mirror and stand up straight looking directly at my reflection.

Action!

"Edward... why are we at the airport?" I take a look around "Oh. my. god! You are taking me on a holiday? I DID NOT SEE THIS COMING!" My hands flail around my face and I wipe a pretend tear off my cheek. "Oh my god!" I repeat. That doesn't sound right. "Oh my god!" I say again but lower my voice. I could use some more work.

For the next 3 minutes I stand in front of my mirror practicing my speech, getting my facial expressions down to a T. He'll be fooled. I'm like Angelina Jolie.

I glance at my watch checking the time once again, I still have 2 minutes left of practicing but I think I have my technique down, so I look around my room and grab the first object I find. It's my shoe. I hold it up to the mirror and smile, and wave to my walls "Thank you, thank you" I say "I'm so honoured to have received this award for my amazing fashion sense AND my amazing acting skills. It really does mean everything to me that I got 100% of the votes and that I now own Gucci. I'd just like to thank my Mother and Father for believing in me. My wonderful best friends Jake, Alice and Rosalie who couldn't be here tonight, regrettably, and last but not least, my beautiful boyfriend Edward" I wink at the hanging picture on the wall of me and Edward "I love you babe! Thank you so much everyone!" I give a little wave as I step out of view of the mirror then shout "LIVE FROM NEW YORK IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!" I laugh at my stupidity as I chuck my shoe on the floor and walk over to my wardrobe once again. It only takes me ten minutes to decide what outfit to wear and only five minutes to decide what shoes go with it and I'm changed in a matter of twenty minutes. I puff my hair out a little, apply coat of light pink lipstick, wrap my scarf around my neck, spray my new Coco Chanel perfume on my neck and I'm done! With five minutes to spare. I literally high five my self and I walk out into the living.

A deep feeling of lonliness sweeps over me as I take in the silence and the emptyness. Jacobs jumper isn't across the arm of the sofa, his plant which was by the window has gone, he's taken his cushions. Every thing that was Jacob in this flat has gone - now it's just my stuff.

I walk over to the window sill. "Look at you poor things all on your own without Jacobs stupid orange candles." I say as my hand sweeps across my cream candles all on their own. "Don't worry little guys, I'll buy you something so you don't look so lonely." There's a flood of emotion that comes over me and I don't know whether to laugh, cry or just sit and stare at nothing and wallow in my own self pity once again. I know I haven't lost Jacob really, but there is something in my mind telling me that he will forget all about me, which is stupid because me and Jacob have been friends for ages and I know he isn't like that but I can't help but feel it. He's off living with his boyfriend who loves him and I'm stuck here, on my own, without a job and a boyfriend who is too scared to tell me he loves me.

Does Edward love me? I try to fight back the thought that rises but it's too late, 'If he loved you Bella he would of told you by now' Here I am, in my mid 20s in a relationship that isn't going any where. Is there any point?

Of course there is a point, I love him. I love him. I love him.

But he doesn't love me.

He does... doesn't he?

"I DON'T KNOW IF HE DOES OR NOT. BRAIN STOP THINKING NOW YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!" I shout out loud in frustration.

I hear someone clearing their throat and I whip my head round towards my front door. "Bella... who are you talking to?" I hear Edward ask from the other side of the door.

Great. Now I look crazy.

"Um, no one" I make my way over to the door and open it "just practising for, you know... stuff." I smile. He smirks and kisses me. I full on swoon like an idiot when I smell his aftershave and it takes me a few seconds before I snap myself out of it. I grab my keys from the side board and we make our way out my flat.

It's not until we are walking down the street, hand in hand, five minutes away from my house I realise I forgot to pack a bag for the surprise holiday. Shit! What am I meant to wear if he does whisk me away?

It takes another minute to realise that we are walking and I doubt we would be walking to the airport. He's not taking me away.

Damn! I was looking forward to that holiday in Barbados.

"I thought we'd go for dinner at that new restaurant in town. There's a band playing there who have received really good reviews as well as the food that is apparently really good also." He smiles and I smile back at him. "Is everything okay?" He asks. How does he always know when I'm not okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jolly even" he raises his eyebrows at me "Let's not do this now okay?"

"Why?"

"Drop it." The tone of my voice must of told him to stop pushing me about this and he mumbles an 'okay' as his thumb rubs little circles on the back of my hand. I didn't want to be as harsh as I was being, but Edward has obvouisly gone to a lot of trouble for tonight and the last thing I would want to do it ruin it.

"I'll have the steak please, medium rare, with chips, not potatoes. Thanks" Edward hands his menu back to the waiter.

What do I want? What do I want? Hmm. I ponder for a few more seconds before I decide on the seared scallops with lemon and hand my menu back to the waiter.

The place is lovely. The lighting is low but not that low that you can't see what you are doing. Candles are placed on every table and scattered all around the restaurant. The colour of the walls is a deep, rich red colour that matches the red on the chairs and the gold of the tables really makes me feel like royalty. I feel like I'm in a kingdom or something. There's soft classical music playing in the background and a few couples swaying slowly on the 'dance floor' The dance floor being a space in front of a little stage which I'm assuming is for the well reviewed band.

It's silent for a moment as we both sip our wine. He looks deep in thought as he studies a picture hanging on one of the walls and I can't help the little buzz I get in my tummy as I watch his eyes flicker a little. He's so gorgeous. Creases form on his forehead and his eyes shift colour ever so slightly. He's thinking.

What is he thinking about?

Is he thinking about us? Is he going to break up with me? No, no he won't break up with me he loves me.

Does he?

YES!

Really?

I don't know!

"So today I was talking-" I feel bad interrupting him but I have to get this out now.

"I'm sorry but I lied earlier. I'm not okay and we need to have this talk because the other day when I tried to have it we ended up moving in together without actually clearing anything up and I can't sit here and wonder any more" I take a few well deserved breaths.

"Bella, calm down" He smiles at me "I'm here and I'm listening, so take as long as you want, I can clearly see this is upsetting you quite a bit." He grabs my hand from across the table.

Okay. How to start?

"Okay... thank you." That's a good start. Now to move on. What do I say? Now I'm scared. Oh god, why did I say anything? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

No. I have to do this. Come on Bella you can do this! Man up... or something.

"What are we doing Edward? Why is it so hard for you to tell me you love me? Is it because you don't? Because if that's the reason then okay I can't force you too, but I need to know. Do you even want to move in with me or were you just saying that? I haven't even met your parents yet! Why? But most importantly, why on earth are you wearing those brown shoes tonight? I thought you threw them away when I told you how awful they were. Babe, I love you and everything and you have very good fashion sense normally... but those shoes. Honey, they need to go. They remind me of something Mike would wear." His lips turn up into his famous smirk and I giggle a little feeling good about the change in mood and thankful I've got everything out.

"I wear these shoes because I like them Bella, they are comfy, convenient and they cost me £200." Really? £200 pound for those? What was he thinking?

"Look, I can't wait until the end of dinner now that you are worrying. I need to do this now. Let's go." He stands up, his chair makes a high pitch noise as it scratches along the stone floor, this gets the attention of a few people and they shoot Edward a glare. He doesn't seem to notice though as he comes round to my side of the table pulling my chair out which makes the same noise as his and him and I get another round of evil glares.

"Edward we can't just leave when we have just ordered! Are you mad?" I say quickly getting flustered by his actions.

"I can't wait to do this anymore Bella. You are doubting our relationship and I need to sort this out and I need to do it now. So please stop worrying and get up" As he says this, his hands grab my shoulders and he carefully stands me up "I'll pay for the drinks" He motions to the waiter to come over "And everything will be fine." He smiles at me then turns to the waiter to explain that we have to leave immediately and that we are terribly sorry and that we will pay for the drinks, and if need be, the meals too. I'm shocked for a moment as I try and take in everything that has just happened in the last 2 minutes. What is he doing? Why is this so urgent that we can't even eat dinner? Where is he taking me? Is he giving me my present? I wonder what it is... can't be jewelry, he brought me that the other day. Hmm. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts about presents and see Edward handing over money to the waiter. We both apologise to the waiter, named Pedro, again and Edward takes my hand as we walk out the restaurant.

The 15 minute walk to my flat passes quickly as we talk about anything and everything that comes to mind and in that 15 minutes I totally forget the fact that something is going on.

"Pack an over night bag. I just gotta make a few calls." He tells me as I open the door and he gets out his mobile. I walk off feeling slightly dazed, over whelmed with confusion. "Oh and Bella?" I look around to face Edward, his phone is next to his ear and he smirks "When I say an overnight bag, I mean an over night bag not a suitcase" I flip him off as I walk out the living room.

"Hey Alice, change of plans.." I hear Edward say just as he closes the living room door. Why would he close the door? I don't think about it too much as I pack a bag. Okay I lied. That's all I can think about. Why would he close the door? Why is he talking to Alice? What the hell is going on? I'm more confused about this then I was while watching an episode of Doctor Who!

With my bag over my shoulder I walk back into the living room.

"...get Jake to." Edward looks up at me and seems panicked for a moment. "I gotta go... yeah she is... okay... okay.. OKAY! Alice stop talking!... okay... bye. Love you too.. bye." He hangs up and smiles at me. "How much did you hear?"

"Not enough. What's going on?" I ask huffing a little. I'm annoyed now. I've never been the one to like being kept in the dark about things, I don't think any one likes it. "There is something happening and I want to know" again I huff and in return get a smirk from Edward. Him and his bloody smirk.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" I ask.

He shakes his head and for the third time I huff. "It's good to see you actually packed an over night bag and not a weeks worth of clothes. Congratulations" He claps his hands and I giggle.

My white Chanel shoes catch my eye while I'm giggling. Will these go with my outfit tomorrow? Maybe I should change them to my blue ones to go with my blue top that- I jump a little as I feel Edwards hands on my cheeks, he leans his forehead on mine and I take a deep breath. Something important's about to happen I can feel it.

"You scared me." I whisper. I don't get a worded response, instead Edwards lips press agaisn't mine lightly again and again and again, each kiss soft and meaningful like he is trying to tell me something without words. My hands find their way around his neck and I step into him, getting a little closer. His lips leave mine and he begins to speak. His eyes stay closed and I close mine too not wanting to look weird if he suddenly opens them.

"You're so precious Bella. You know that right? You mean so much to me, and it kills me that I waited this long- I've made you doubt our relationship and that fucking kills me. Please know that you're everything to me Bella. I can't have you thinking that I don't care about you as much as you care about me" He kisses me again and I mumble an 'I know' agaisn't his lips which gives him the advantage to sweep his tongue into my mouth. My hands grab at his collar as I push myself flush agaisn't him as he moans and his fingers find their way into my hair. It's my turn to moan as he gently tugs my hair. My hands find their way to the buttons on his shirt and I start to undo them quickly because I don't have the patience to tease. His shirt falls to the floor and just as he is about to start on my top, the buzzer to my flat is heard.

"Fuck sake." Edward says in a frustrated whisper "That'll be the taxi"

"Can't we just send him away" I say as I kiss down Edwards neck.

"Afraid not." He kisses me once more and then moves away to put his shirt back on. For the fourth time tonight I huff spin around to pick up the phone for the buzzer.

"We'll be right down" I say into it and then hang up. Edward takes my bag as we walk down the stairs, out of the flat and into the taxi. Edward tells the man an address which is about a 5 minute drive away and I stop myself before thinking to much about it. I'll find out soon enough, I'm too concentrated on Edwards hand that is placed at the top of my leg, his thumb is making small circles and as I turn my head towards him he is looking straight at me and smiling. I smile back at him and place my hand on top of his.

I shut the door of the taxi as Edward pulls out his phone. "Hey. Where are you? ... Okay... I'll text you." He hangs up on whoever he was talking to and takes my hand as he leads towards a block of flats.

What's going on?

Edward opens the door and we walk up a set of stairs and then he stops outside the only door here and turns towards me.

"Bella.." he takes a shaky breath, before he continues he wraps both his hands around my right one "This past year of my life has been the most amazing year. You make me a better person. We don't rely on each other, but I need you in my life. And I know I should of done this a lot sooner, and I've been an idiot, I know that, but I'm doing it now and- and- ah fuck. Wait! Let me just open the door," Oh my god! He's brought us a flat? "pretend this isn't happening, I want it to be like the movies." We both burst out laughing as he quickly turns around and opens the door slightly. I can't see anything which annoys me for a spilt second. He returns back to his position and I place my hand back in his and smile up at him. "When you asked if we wanted to move in together the other day... well, I was already kind of planning it. I brought this flat a few weeks ago for us and I've had Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and my Mother helping me for the past two weeks to make this flat perfect for you and me. I was going to bring you here on our one year anniversary, but I thought it would be nice to spend it here." He uses his foot to kick the door open and turns around as he laces his fingers with him. We walk in and I gasp at how beautiful it is, and stop in my tracks as I take in my surroundings.

"Oh, yeah I know the lights are on and there are candles lit but, just ignore that flaw for the moment. I wanted you to walk in and the room be full with candles a light, but Alice and my Mother said that was a stupid idea because you would want to see your new flat..." He rambles and I can't help my smile get even bigger.

The living room is painted in a light grey colour, with purple patterned wall paper covering two of the walls. The sofas are black with purple cushions. There's a glass coffee table in the middle on the room on a black rug. Edwards telly is in the corner of the room, on top of a small black cabinet. I spot all his records on many shelves above a record player and smile when I realise Van Morrison is playing softly.

He leads me through each room. The kicthen is smaller than the one back at my flat, but big enough for the two of us. It's colour scheme is red, silver and white which, even though if someone told me they had those colours for their kicthen I would have laughdc, it works. It works well and it looks lovely. We walk into another room which is green and white. Edwards piano and guitar are placed in here along with all his books. I'm assuming this is his special room. I'm not jealous he gets his own little space. I'm not jealous at all...

We walk down a little hallway and into our bedroom. The room is painted cream, and on the walls are pictures of our families and pictures of us together. There's a king sized double bed decorated with golden sheets, covers and pillow, all in different tones of gold.

"This is the best bit" Edward says as he walks over to a door in the corner of the room. I never even realised it was there, but I'm intrigued and I walk over and stand next to Edward. He opens the door and I gasp and place my hand over my mouth.

"I- oh- How- I'm speechless!" I just about get out and I walk into the white room with blinding lights. There's a full length mirror. There's so many draws. There's so many hangers. There's so much space! "You got me my own walk in closet? It's not even a closet... it's a room. It's a full sized room. For just my clothes.. you know me so well!" I run over to Edward and jump on him. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I love this so much. I love the whole flat. Thank you for doing this for us. I love it Edward. I really do. You're so perfect." I kiss him and he walks us out of the closet, through our room, through the kitchen and into the living room where he turns off the light. The candles flicker behind my eyes and I break away from Edward so I can see how beautiful it is. It's breath taking. The candles, Van Morrison still playing. It's perfect.

"Thank you Edward." I kiss him again and this time he breaks away. This man is really bloody strong, I think as I wonder if I'm getting heavy for him yet. Maybe I should try and get down, even though I'm totally loving this position. He stops my attempts at trying to get down and I forget about it because if he is okay like this, I never want to leave this position.

"I love you Bella." I stare at him wide eyed. He actually said it! HE ACTUALLY SAID IT. Happy dance happening in my head. "I love you so fucking much." And then he drops me down on the sofa. I'm shocked for a moment but the shock quickly changes to lust as Edward joins me on the sofa and leans down on top of me.

"Everyone will be here in an hour. How about we christen as many rooms as we can until they come?"


End file.
